Afterlife
by DemonShuriken
Summary: Whatever happened to Light after he died? He was trapped in nothingness, for one. But, he also caught a glimpse of heaven, in the form of a messy haired investigator.


Another _Death Note _fic. Again, L x Light shonen-ai. If you don't like it, don't read it. By the way, time for a plug. Go read the Inception fic by my good friend, Tubular Fox, who also beta-ed this for me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from _Death Note._

* * *

><p>He was dead, he knew he was dead. That stupid Shinigami, Ryuk, had written his name, as he had proclaimed so long ago. But, for once in his short life, he was thinking clearly. How long had it been since that accursed Notebook had fallen to the Earth, spreading its tendrils of evil across the globe? How long had it been since he had not been controlled by his own insanity? How long had it been since he'd seen that glorious savior, who stopped his madness for sometime? How long has he been missing, <em>him<em>? His L…his love.

Another question entered his mind as he gazed upon his surroundings. Where was he? There was nothing but a dull gray around him, like a thick fog refusing to lift. Light glanced down at himself. Luckily, he was clothed in the outfit he'd worn on the day the Notebook became his. There were no bullets burning through his flesh, there was no blood staining him. With this boring nothingness around him, Light had nothing better to do then sit.

"If this is purgatory, then it's really dull, and needs an interior decorator. At least one chair would be nice. I wonder if dad passed through here…" he mused aloud. _Those who have used the Death Note can neither go to heaven or hell for eternity. So, Mikami should be here too, and Misa, when she dies,_ he thought. His russet eyes turned upward, towards the heavens,

"Hope you're happy, L. Kira's finally been brought to justice."

"Yes, but Light Yagami shouldn't have been sentenced to the same fate."

Light almost stood up at the voice. The dull, almost emotionless tone that was still so sweet to his ears. He turned to the left, and saw that familiar dark, disheveled hair, those baggy clothes, and those eyes. The eyes that had lured him into their trap so long ago.

"L…" he whispered, shocked that he'd see that man again.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Yagami-kun," L replied, sitting beside him in that odd fashion Light had come to love.

"Y-Yeah it has. What did you mean, 'Light Yagami shouldn't have been sentenced to the same fate'?"

L tilted his head thoughtfully, "There is you and then, there is Kira. You are a brilliant young man, capable of almost anything you set your mind to. That included making me fall in love with you. Then, there's Kira. The murderous, psychopathic, childish, fool. He believed that he could be god, but of course, he couldn't. There are two personalities there."

"But, Kira was still an aspect of my personality, so I'm evil," Light commented with a sigh.

"You're not evil, Yagami-kun. You were simply suffering from split personality disorder." L smirked and offered his hand out to Light, who took it. He stood, taking Light with him and together, they walked around in their garden of nothing, holding hands and reminiscing. Musical laughter, endless chatter, and memories were keeping them together. Neither wanted to say the truth, that their little meeting must come to an end. When, they didn't know, but they just knew it would happen some time.

"I could use some cake right now," L muttered.

"You and your sweets. I'm sure there's plenty of cake where you're going," Light said.

"But, even if I had an endless supply of all the sugar I could consume, well, the one person I'd want to share it with wouldn't be there."

Light smiled slyly, "You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?"

His question was answered by L pressing his lips against his. Like their kisses in life, it was sweet and tender, slowly growing more passionate. Except in death, they knew they'd soon be apart. They held back, not wanting to make their goodbyes too painful.

"…I love you," Light whispered.

"I know. I love you too," L replied.

"Even after being Kira?"

"Even after. And for eternity."

Light clung to his lover. _I'm not letting him go. Not again. I'm not losing him again,_ he thought in desperation. L gently rubbed his back in a kind, loving gesture,

"I'm here. I'll always be here, with you. Even if you can't see my physical body, you still have memories, and you still have me in your heart. Just as you are in mine."

"That was really poetic," Light commented.

"I have my moments. I think you know as well as I, that it's time I depart to my afterlife, and you to yours." L kissed the russet eyed man once more and turned away. _Damn it, Yagami-kun. I've never had a more painful goodbye,_ he thought. He began to quicken his pace, regretting ever opening up to his killer.

"L…L, wait!" Light called. "Stay with me!"

"I can't, Light. I'm sorry," L muttered to himself. In his last moments of existence, the man with the messy hair turned around and gave one true smile. "Goodbye, my Light."

Then, he simply faded into nothingness. And Light was left alone, once again. There was naught but tears to comfort him as he awaited his own sentencing.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Review it, and flame it (if you want)! I hope you enjoyed this little fic, though it is rather sad.<p> 


End file.
